Addiction
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: A story in which a human gets addicted to a creepypasta. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. I also do not own Hypno's Lullaby.


**A/N: This was a story for school, yeah. **

* * *

Many fear me, but I am inevitable. Nobody lives forever, but I have no sympathy for murder. There have been billions of people murdered, but only one stands out: The story of Lily. We start out in a medium sized house with elaborate rose bushes surrounding the exterior. You can hear the birds chirping and the dogs barking. On the house itself you see the amazing painting skills of one of the inhabitants: Lily Jackson. The others were her parents: Margaret and James Jackson.

Margaret, or Maggie for short, has blue eyes and dark brown hair. She works in the lumberyard for 84 Lumber despite being short for her age at 5'0. Jim has brown eyes and jet black hair. He works for Armstrong Repair service, averaging at around 5'5. Lily, however, looks nothing like her parents. She has bright green eyes and dirty blond hair. Unlike her parents, she is tall for her age, at about 5'3 at age 10.

Lily is often described as anti-social because she is on her electronic devices all the time.

However, what Lily does and reads is not at all like warm fuzzy bunnies. She reads creepypastas, which is the internet equivalent of scary campfire stories. One particular story caught her eye. Her mind screamed for her to read it. She was forcing herself not to click on it, but it was in vain. Her fingers glided effortlessly across the keyboard and to her mouse as she clicked on the link to "Hypno's Lullaby" and began reading, her eyes glued on the black text on the screen. Then, out of nowhere, the color of her eyes changed, now a darker green. Her hair was now dark brown, and her skin seemed to darken. Her parent noticed and started yelling and screaming her name to the point where their throats were hoarse and scratchy. The child would not listen, and kept staring at the screen until she finished. When she finished, Lily's appearance went back to normal. She looked around cluelessly before her eyes locked with her mother's.

"That's it! You are going to a counselor no if, and's, or but's about it!" Lily's mother yelled, her face contorted in anger. Lily whimpered, stood up, and backed away from her mother, fear painted across her face.

A few days later, Lily sat in her pink chair, reading "The Scorch Trials". Although she wasn't finished with the chapter, she set the book down anyway. Lily sighed after thinking about the counseling session.

'My mom is right: I do need to get help. I have reading WAY too many creepypastas.' She thought before jumping out of her chair and running to her mother's room upstairs.

"Mom, I seriously need to see the counselor!" She exclaimed, moving her hands up and down for emphasis.

"Sorry my little flower, your appointment is tomorrow at 12;00 PM. Mrs. Brown is booked already. I'm sorry," Her mom says, eyes full of sorrow.

"Where is it?" Lily asked, moving her head into her moms work space.

"At York Junior High School. Why?" She asks, looking at her daughter with a suspicious look.

"Just curious," The teen said before rushing out of the room as fast as lightning. Her mom stared at the doorway with a blank face before shaking her head and saying, "That girl has way too much energy for her own good,"

That night, Lily slept peacefully until there was a loud, resounding bang from the corner of her room. One could literally see the sound waves rolling across the wall. She jumped up and quickly scanned the room, her eyes wide and body quivering with fear. Again, there was a loud bang from a corner in her room. To her, it sounded like a person slamming their fist on a hollow, metal structure.

"Whoooo's there?" a voice said. There was no tone and no emotion in the voice. Lily let out an ear-piercing scream and sprinted out of her room, down the stairs, and out of her house, adrenaline flowing freely throughout her body.

Everything after that was a blur. Literally. Lily couldn't make out any shapes as she ran where her instinct told her to run: York Jr. High.

"Nobody will care if I am a few hours early, right?" She reassured herself, speeding up when she saw the light turn yellow.

"No, no, no, no, noooooooooooooo. Light, why do you have to be such a jerk?! Aww Crap!" The teen exclaimed when the light turned red and cross traffic started to move. She looked behind her to see that a shadow figure was following her. Yelping, she started to jump from foot to foot. The shadow figure creeped at her at an agonizingly slow pace which made Lily's feet move even faster. When the light finally turned green, she could feel the shadow figure's breath on her neck.

Screaming bloody murder, she sprinted across the busy street and headed toward the school. The shadow figure only laughed and continues on its merry way. Lily didn't look back again. She knew it would only slow her down. Keeping that in mind, the teen weaved in and out of the trees in an attempt at avoiding her pursuer. After Lily saw the school in her peripheral vision, she looked back to see that the figure was keeping a fairly even pace. She turned back and, using the last bit of her energy, speed toward the band hall.

*Smash* The teen broke through the glass of the band hall door. Blood, sweat, and tears formed a trail of light red behind her. She jogged to the middle on the room and collapsed with exhaustion.

A laugh sounded behind her. She jumped up, although her muscles screamed at her for doing so, and raised her arms in self defense. Out of nowhere, a spotlight appeared with the shadow figure standing in the middle, except the shadow figure was no longer a shadow figure. The creature was bipedal, humanoid creature that has yellow skin. It has two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two drowsy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck was a ruff of white fur with five fingers on each hand and a pendulum in its left. There were three toes on each of its feet, which had a pink pad on the undersides. Alas, it was her worst nightmare: Hypno.

Hypno looked Lily straight in her eyes and started swinging its pendulum. Lily tried to look away by shielding her eyes, but it failed. She found herself watching the movements of the pendulum and slowly became hypnotized.

When the pendulum stopped moving, Hypno opened it's mouth and started to sing the very thing that got Lily in trouble: Hypno's Lullaby.

_Come little children, come with me_

_Safe and happy you will be_

_Away from your homes, now let us run_

_With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

_Oh, little children, please don't cry_

_Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free to frolic, be free to play_

_Come with me to my cave stay_

_Oh, little children, please don't squirm_

_Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm_

_Now look at me the pendulum call_

_Back and Forth your eyelids fall_

_Oh, little children, you cannot leave_

_For you, your family will grieve_

_Minds unraveling at the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Do not wail and do not weep._

_It's time for you to go to sleep_

_Oh Little children, you were not clever_

_Now you'll stay with me forever!_

The light went out, and an eerie silence followed. 5 days later, 20 kids were reported missing. There was 1 similarity between the cases: they all had an addiction to Hypno's Lullaby.


End file.
